Boundless
by AbyssEater
Summary: 'This entire world is my garden until the very end of time'- Those were the last words he had ingrained upon him. Ones he took the heart as he was going to do where he failed. Limits were for losers, rules are meant to be broken. No one to command him and a world that was nothing but a playground. Oh! This was going to be fun! [Multi X-over]


_Merry Xmas to those reading~!_

Chapter 1

* * *

His eyes open from his position on his throne made out of gold. Twin pools of ruby red revealed themselves which held slitted pupils that scanned the room he was in, glancing at the walls made out of pure gold which were littered with gemstones and relics of a time long past.

''Hoh?'' His eyes narrowed and his pupils thinned as he zeroed in on the person that dared to show themselves, the smirk she wore was enough to annoy him. ''You dare to show yourself to again, woman? Speak then, for my patience is thin and your presence is defiling my kingdom.''

''Oh my~. I wonder what crawled up your ass?'' The woman giggled before quickly shutting up when the air behind him rippled and a golden gate started to form. ''Fine~. Though, can you really call it a kingdom if you're the only one here?''

That comment wasn't appreciated as she took note of his eyes narrowing even more and the slight twitch of his finger that caused more ripples to form in the air. ''My patience is wearing thin, woman. Even if I'm not my ancestor, you do well to watch your words. Not even you are protected from all my treasures.''

''Ohoho! How scary~. But oh well. I'm here to ask if you've seen my.. sister.''

''I have not. Though even if I did, there's no reason for me to tell. She doesn't wish to be in your presence, something I can understand as even from this distance I can smell of sex surrounding you. How disgusting.'' He eyed her with distaste.

''Pfff!'' She waved her hand dismissively. ''She's just jealous she can't get any. What about you? Despite not being him you are close enough.'' She purred as her own ruby orbs eyes his form. Her tongue licking her lips as she traced those rippling muscles. The red tattoos that covered his torso making him even more attractive. She definitely wouldn't mind taking him for a ride. Making him love her so she could relish in breaking his heart… A wistful sigh escaped her at the thought.

He sneered at her. ''I decline. Who knows who and what has all been down there.''

''Hmph. Your loss.'' She shrugged as she squished the thought to curse him out for rejecting her. Even now she still didn't take rejection well, especially not from the descendant of _him_. ''Since my sister isn't here, unless you're hiding her there's no point in being here any longer. I have a full bed awaiting me and empty holes that need to be filled.'' Just as she said that her form dispersed into golden particles as a sword shot through her position, impacting the wall behind where she had stood.

He clicked his tongue in irritation at seeing that as he called the weapon back into the Gate. Glancing to the side, he eyed his shadow patiently, fingers tapping against the armrest of the throne as a figure rose up.

Beautiful would be the first word that comes to mind to the average man upon seeing her. He took in her hair, long and silky looking, a mixture between purple and red with the latter being more dominant and reaching all the way down her back, stopping at her plump behind. Her skin was pale, he dared to say even paler than his own and appeared unblemished. Her body, one that no mortal woman could dream of matching was contained by a dark, skin-tight bodysuit which did nothing but highlight her curvaceous figure. And even that seemed to be holding on if just barely.

He watched intently as her eyelids fluttered, wine red orbs moving to meet his own as a small smile graced her features upon seeing his eyes on her.

..Even he would admit there were few, very few that could match her beauty and allure, and even less to hold his attention.

The sound of her heels clicking against the floor with each step she took seemed to echo throughout the room yet he did not move, nor did his eyes leave hers.

''Naruto.'' She said as she came to a stop before him. Her voice was soft, feminine but at the same time held something akin to a commanding undertone that would've affected a lesser man.

He was not such a man, though. Far from it, in fact. ''Scathach.'' He returned as he leaned back on his throne, a hint of amusement twinkling in his ruby orbs.

''Hmph.'' She rolled her eyes before graciously lowering herself on his lap. Her smile widened as he allowed her. She was one of the very few that could do so without any fear. Her eyes slowly closing when he began threading his fingers through her hair.

''Anything of interest out there?'' He asked, silently enjoying her weight on his lap. His gaze would trail over her form every now and then before quickly looking away. Unaware that Scathach was more than aware of those glances.

''Not really.'' She shook her head. ''Though, I heard interesting rumors regarding a potential war breaking out.''

''A war, really?'' He sounded actually interested as he closed his eyes for a brief moment after which he re opened them. ''I see. The three heavenly factions huh. It might be worth checking out, if only to get an idea of what we're dealing with.''

''You think so?'' The Queen of Shadows asked him as she turned ninety degrees so she was now straddling him, his own legs pinned between her thighs as she placed a hand on his bare chest. Her fingers tracing one of the many red tattoos on his chest while enjoying the feel of solid muscle at the same time.

''I do. I plan on making my mark on this world. As my ancestor once said, ''The world is my garden.'' And I need to take care of what's mine.''

A soft chuckle left Scathach's lips. ''Mhm~. You know, it's interesting to see where you do and don't take after him. Then again, I doubt I would've accepted your offer if you were more like him.''

A hum left him. ''Heh. You're not the first one to say so. But I can understand. Sometimes I'm even annoyed with myself, wouldn't be able to imagine how my ancestor must've been if not several times worse.'' Might explain why he's said to have only one friend in his life.

Then again, unlike him, he hasn't been given everything on a golden platter. He cried, bled and suffered the first years of his life until he was where he is now. It's why he's more appreciated of what he never had.

''Still. Before we involve ourselves in that we have some business back where I'm from.''

''Really?'' Scathach sent him a surprised look. ''I thought you didn't want anything to do with them. At least not after everything they've kept from you.''

''True, but you have to remember I forced them under _my_ rule after the war. Those Kage and Daimyo are merely keeping up the illusion that they hold any power to those lesser minded. And so I don't have to be physically present to have to take care of what's mine.''

''Yours huh..'' Scathach leaned back a bit, closing her eyes before reopening them half-lidded. ''I think you should take care of something else that is… Yours.'' The look coupled with the suggestive tone said enough.

And looking up into her smoldering orbs that tempted him, Naruto placed his hands on her thighs but before anything more could happen a familiar swordswoman barged in, skidding to a halt -and almost falling flat on her face while doing so- and blushing when she caught sight of the position her 'master' was in with her fellow servant.

''O-Oh! Did I come at a bad time?'' She asked hesitantly while brushing back a couple strands of her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair back.

Scathach glanced at her then back at Naruto and her again before she got to her feet with a sigh. ''No.'' Yes, but she didn't have the heart to tell her.

''Okita? What caused you to barge in here?'' He inquired as he sent her a warm smile. Whether he would admit so or not, he had a soft spot for the swordswoman who was always so cheerful. She always gave her hundred percent, even if the odds were against her.

''I-I spotted a suspicious looking group scouting the area. They were pointing at the general direction you are in so I came here to warn you. I don't think they're human.''

Now that was something that caught his attention, Scathach's as well as she held her hand out, her own shadow gaining life as she summoned her weapon; A spear, red like it had been bathed in the blood of the enemies it had slaughtered. It glinted in the light and gave off an aura of danger as she twirled it in her hands before looking at him.

He understood and nodded before turning back to Okita who was waiting for his reaction. ''Scathach and I will be checking it out. How about you go ahead and rest? You've been awake for almost the entire day.''

Okita looked like she wanted to complain but seeing his gaze, the worry in those ruby orbs had her nod as she turned around with a bow. She raised a hand to her chest where her heart rested as she walked out of the room which was beating like mad.

''Shall we?'' He turned to the spearwoman as he rose and slicked his hair back with a hand as he issued a domineering aura and made his way to leave with her following his closely behind.

* * *

''According to the reports it should be over.. there.''

''I'm sorry but where?''

''Over there.'' A hand pointed in the direction.

''...''

''Are you serious. It's clear there's nothing out here? We came all the way out to the damn desert for nothing!?''

The man beside him swallowed thickly and quickly shook his head. ''N-No! It's where the reports points us. Here, look!'' He handed the paper over with a lightly shaking hand.

''...Huh. It appears you weren't lying. Still, there has to be something here-!'' His danger senses tingled as he jumped out of the way, the man beside him doing the same just as a.. sword? Buried itself down to the hilt on the ground they were standing on. Another spear shot right through their previous position and while they were lucky and managed to evade, not all were as lucky as two men of a small squadron he had brought along were skewered by it.

''Everyone on alert!'' He yelled out as they got in a defensive formation. ''Show yourself!'' He demanded as two pairs of wings, black as the night sprouted from his back. The others followed but only with a single pair as they prepared each a light spear to throw.

A condescending chuckle rang throughout the clearing. ''Oho? What are a bunch of unsightly dogs doing in _my_ lands?'' Pinpointing that the voice came from behind them they wasted to time turning around, just in time to see their own shadows move on their own and forming a dark pool.

Rising from it came a half naked blond, a sneer on his face as his piercing ruby eyes stared at them with distaste. The red tattoos on his chest seemed to pulse as a weight seemed to fall on their shoulders.

Though, when a second person rose in a similar matter it was as if all was forgotten as their eyes took in the impeccable beauty that revealed herself. They were fallen so lust was definitely something they were familiar with and it showed as they eyed her with hunger. It helped them that her outfit was skintight and highlighting all the good parts.

''Master,'' She spoke, her voice soft but held respect to the blond beside her. ''Permission to eliminate them? Their gazes make me feel.. dirty.''

Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned to Scathach before giving her a slight incline of his head. A smile that screamed for blood formed on her beautiful visage and before they even knew she was already behind their apparent leader. Her weapon dripping with blood as the four winged fallen fell over with numerous holes in his body.

It actually snapped them out of their shock, not that it helped much as Scathach showed her skill and worthy of being called a warrior queen as with a single swipe that was too fast for them to catch she cut down two more.

Her expression quickly turned into one of boredom as she twirled her spear in front of her and casually blocked a couple of light spears that were sent her way before throwing her own weapon as a response, cutting right through an unfortunate soul as the weapon sunk into her fallen foe's shadow and returned to her hand.

''How… disappointing.'' Scathach muttered as she lazily ducked beneath a swing and responded with a simple stab that hit its mark. She turned around and used the corpse on her spear to defend herself from a downwards slash before throwing it to the side and kicking her opponent several feet backwards. She herself jumped back as well before throwing her weapon up where it floated and with a snap of her fingers multiplied by the dozen which she sent forward.

Honestly, they didn't stand a chance as it had been a waste of her skills to have killed them. If she had known it would be this easy she'd be content with having Okita taken care of it. She wouldn't have problems either and she'd be doing something much more fun.. more pleasurable.

Giving the corpses a disinterested glance with a simple snap of her fingers her shadow came to live, engulfing the bodies and swallowing them whole, not leaving a trace behind.

Once done she walked back over to him and on his nod put a hand on his shoulder as they sank back into their shadow.

* * *

Arriving back in the palace, Scathach wasted no time pushing him, sending him stumbling onto his throne. She moved to straddle him but wasn't able to do so as an enormous amount of killing intent was focused on her.

It was enough to make her falter and turn her head as a feeling of dread washed over her when she found herself being subjected by a glare of those two amber orbs. Immediately Scathach knew her chances of having some time alone with him were gone for there was no one that held a bigger spot in his heart than she did. Even the way soft spot he held for Okita paled in comparison to her.

''..What are you planning on doing with my husband?'' Her voice was deceptively calm as those chilling orbs didn't leave her. Her hands resting on her hips, a tad bit above her bare thighs as she wore a blue kimono-like top with detached sleeves. The bushy tail behind her stood ramrod straight, the hairs bristling as she began leaking her aura. Her orange furred fox ears on top of her were twitching dangerous and her peach pink hair held by a blue ribbon, one Naruto had gotten her, swayed as if it had a life of her own.

Scathach known her long enough to see the signs of imminent danger and responded by quickly raising her hands in a placating manner. ''I- I wasn't planning on anything.''

The fox girl raised one of her delicate eyebrows. ''Oh~? It certainly didn't look like it.. I'll let it slip if you're gone within a couple seconds. I've missed my husband and want some time alone with him.''

The Queen of Shadows was quick to comply as she sank in her shadow, a satisfied hum leaving the fox girl now that she was alone with her beloved who had simply closed his eyes upon her arrival.

The only sounds heard in the spacious room were those of her okobo with each step she took. When she stood in front of him she wasted no time to claim her spot on his lap, pressing herself against him as her tail curled in contentedness when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pulling her even closer.

''Husband..'' Was her soft murmur as she rested her head against his chest, the tips of her ears tickling his neck and chin as there was no place she'd rather be right now.

''Tamamo.'' She purred as her name left his mouth and his hand rubbing up and down her back.

''Yes, beloved?'' She felt her cheeks heat up as his lips made contact with her sensitive ears.

He inhaled her scent, the scent of nature and foxes, the latter unsurprising. ''I'm happy you're back.''

Tamamo moved her head back a bit and looked up into those piercing red eyes that were looking at her with an emotion that was preserved solely for her. ''Me too, husband.'' With that she reached up to connect their lips in a soft but love filled kiss which she poured all her emotions into.

After a while they reluctantly parted with Tamamo moving her head back against his chest and sighing longingly. ''Was there anything of interest as to why you had to leave?''

Giving a tired hum Tamamo opened her mouth. ''Not really. I just needed to be there for my other part. I think you know about the war that's on the verge of breaking out?'' She felt his chin brush her ears as he nodded. ''Well, the different Pantheons declared they'd keep out of the squabble. I had to assist my other self who also informed me of such.''

''Really? Huh. I had thought the other Pantheons wouldn't mind jumping in even just at the end. We're talking about the Biblical Factions after all.'' A hint of distaste seeping in his voice as he spoke of them. ''Especially those of the Hindu.''

''..You weren't the only one. Will you partake in the war?'' She questioned softly.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against her fluffy tail that came up from behind, it was a most comfortable pillow having first hand experienced so. ''I haven't decided yet. I told Scathach earlier it just depends on how it'll go.'' He felt and heard Tamamo let out a growl at the mention of the Shadow Queen. ''C'mon Mae, again?''

In response she buried her face into his chest and huffed. ''Just because I accepted doesn't mean I have to like it.. I am your wife. They're.. concubines I allow.''

Hearing this, Naruto bit his tongue to halt any retort. Instead he just let out a soft sigh. At least she would never change. He went to close his eyes for a moment to enjoy their reunion but wasn't able to do so when he felt her teeth nipping at his collarbone and her tail wagging against his face. ''Hrmh? Mae..''

''_Oooh husband~_.'' Tamamo purred in a way it had his spine tingling as her arms came up and locked behind his neck as she moved so she was straddling him. Yet, even so he couldn't help it as his lips curved into a smile. One hand that had been rubbing up and down her back continued downwards where they slipped beneath the cloth that hid her groin from view as her blue top was on the short size.

But she liked the clothes as it allowed her to move freely and even he had to admit she did look alluring.

A gasp left the fox girl's throat when his hands grasped her rear and causing her to grind back and forth when those hands grabbed a handful of her cheeks and began kneading the flesh.

Tamamo fluttered her eyelids as they gained a seductive gleam to them. Amber meeting ruby as she untangled her arms from behind his neck and gently clasped his cheeks before leaning her head up while he leaned down.

Their lips met and Tamamo could only sigh content as she had missed this. She could he did as well from how much he was into it. The ears on top of her head flattened as she pressed herself firmer against him, her breast ending up squashed between them.

So engrossed in another, the tip of Tamamo's tail glowed as it began writing Kanji for silence, **黙**, in the air. And once done, her tail dropped as the Kanji stayed in the air for a few moments, after which it floating down where it melted into the ground as she had put up a high level but simple -for her- barrier that kept any noise from escaping or entering.

She was determined not to leave until he did his husbandly duties of making her feel loved and satisfied, regardless of how long that would take and wasn't going to allow any interference.

* * *

Okita was trudging herself through the massive hallways. Her eyes were still half closed as she had just woken up and found it awfully quiet. Her miniscule sensing abilities revealed that almost everyone was outside of the throne room and she'd be lying if she wasn't a bit curious.

So that's where she was heading to. It must be something interesting as she hadn't seen a single soul so far which was out of the ordinary.

She came to an abrupt stop when she managed to drag herself towards the large hall that lead into the throne room, except right now it was filled with her fellow servants, muttering amongst each other and none looked happy as they seemed to be glaring at the entrance which was surprisingly shut.

''Erm, what.. what's going on?'' Okita asked curiously.

''Mhm? Ah, Okita-chan~!'' She turned her head to see her fellow swordswoman Musashi, exuberant as ever skipping over to her where she came to a stop.

''Oh, hey Musashi.. You know what's going on? Why are they all, well, here?''

At that her expression soured, puzzling Okita as that was out of the ordinary for her. ''Because,'' Her fellow swordswoman gave a withering glare at the closed door. She then unsheathed one of her swords and sending a quick slash towards it, sending forth a crescent blade of energy which much to her surprise seems to meet an invisible barrier of sorts. ''-Of that.''

''..I.. I don't understand?''

Musashi released a sigh at her cluelessness. ''Our.. King, is currently.. busy. As you might expect this does not sit well with anyone.''

Okita blinked a few times before the realization hit her which caused her to blush. ''Oh.. Oh! You mean Lady Tamamo is back already?'' She swore she heard a few people hiss at the mention of her name.

''She is. Not too long according to Scathach.''

''Hey look!'' Someone else spoke up, bringing their attention to the tall closed door which with a creak slowly opened.

As soon as the entrance was wide enough they all barged in only to quickly come to a stop at the sight presented to them. There, seated on the throne was their king not looking much out of the ordinary aside from his disheveled hair. What was the source of their ire and glares was the woman seated on his lap looking nothing if not utterly satisfied as she leaned against his chest.

Tamamo wore a smile that spoke of pure satisfaction as she basked in the jealousy she could see. She felt no embarrassment that they could brazenly eye her form as she had put on her robes haphazardly, which was actually on purpose to let them all know of just what had taken place between her and Naruto.

She was rubbing her bare legs against his as she hadn't bothered putting back on her thigh length blue socks which she had thrown aside during their coupling.

''Mmmhm~, oh. When did you all arrive.'' Tamamo voiced in an uninterested manner, amusement clearly twinkling in her amber orbs as she trailed over everyone present. Her tongue flitted across her lips as she wiggled her behind that was resting on top of his groin which only appeared to rile them up even more.

It wasn't until she felt Naruto place a hand on her thigh that she stopped as she got the message and settled for a pout.

''Good to see all of you here in one place. Haven't had that happen in quite some time.'' Naruto spoke, his voice silencing anyone who might have wished to speak. ''But that's good as I have news to share. There may have been some whispers already flowing about but a war is on the verge of breaking out. One that's between the three heavenly factions. Tamamo here has been kind enough to inform me that the other Pantheons are staying out of this and likely so will we. Scathach and I had a run in with a few Fallen Angels but took care of those already. If they continue to act up we may interfere. Other than that, I'm also planning on heading to my place of origin soon. Of course I'll be bringing some of you with, Tamamo's a given.'' He added quickly after seeing her giving him _that_ look. Seeing that they were all about to blow up Naruto raised his hand to halt that. ''That's all. I'm going to clean myself now.'' He simple lifted Tamamo up and unceremoniously dropped her, making the fox girl blink.

''Eh?..'' She swirled her head to watch him leave, growling, baring her teeth noticing the smirks sent her way. A determined glint flashed across her eyes as she scampered to her feet. The aura of death she released combined with the overly sweet smile was enough of a warning as she skipped after him. ''_Ooooh husband~!_'' She singsonged.

A moment of silence followed once Tamamo was out of view before it was broken.

''Ow!'' They heard Naruto yelp. ''Ta-Tamamo! P-please sweetheart? Uhm d-dear? Love, darling? ...Wife?'' When no noise followed, the group assumed he was in the green. His loud cry coupled with feeling the surroundings rumbling was proving otherwise as they sent out a silent prayer for his well being.

Musashi was the first to break the awkward period of silence as she fingered the hilt of her katanas. ''Well.. He's on his own. I'm not stupid enough to come in her way even if I loathe her sometimes.'' As if it was a sign the others followed, sparing one last pitying glance in the direction the baths were at.

* * *

End chapter.

Just something I had an urge to write. Has elements of an earlier story I had written and abandoned.

Not sure when/or if I'll update it. Just wanted it out of the way.


End file.
